Don't Leave Me
by JustAnotherFrozenDream
Summary: Ivan Braginski, a new student at a private high school in England, is having a hard time making new friends. Nearly everyone at school is scared of the new Russian student. Only a American student, Alfred F Jones, finds Ivan to be a friendly giant. But what happens when this Russian falls for the America student?
1. Chapter 1- The new student

**Chapter 1- The new student**

This place so different from the school back in Russia... Where was this dorm Ivan was sposed to go to? E-150 is what the name of the bulding was sposed to be. Ivan was lost in his thoughts and trying to find his dorm that he didn't even relise he was about to run over another student.

"Whatch it you freak!" Ivan looked down to the voice that was screaming at him. "Sorry I-" "Like, don't care!" Geez what was up this guy? All Ivan was trying to do was apologise! Ivan decided it was best to just quit talking and keep moving. Finally! Ivan found a tall long building that read 'Doorms E-140-160' this shouldn't be that hard! Ivan entered the building with his duffle bag at his side he walked quickly down the long hallway looking at each door carfully. He finally found a door with a plaque beside it that read 'E-150'. He entered the room and shut the door qickly behind him.

He turned around only to be suprised that their was already someone in the room. He was almost Ivan's hieght, he had golden-blond hair with a cowlick in the front and sky-blue eyes that were behind rounded glasses. He looked a bit suprised as well for a few moments before he greated Ivan with a warm goofy smile. "Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm your new room-mate!"

Ivan smiled a little at the thougt of Alfred being his room-mate, to see such a welcoming smile everyday. Ivam=n noticed that Alfred had a southern slang. Alfred sounded like the Americans Ivan seem=n on the t.v. back home. "My name is Ivan Braginski. It is nice to meet you Alfred." Ivan said in his thick Russian accent. "Dude are you from Russia or somthing?" Alfred asked almost imeditaly after Ivan had spoken.

"Da. Are you from America?" Ivan replied rather softly making his way over to the empty bed. "Yup! Born and raised!" Alfred replied happily. Ivan smiled softly to his American room-mate. He unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out the picture of him and his two sisters. His smile fadded abit at the thought of leaving his beloved big and little sister behind. Alfred seemed to notice. "Dude what's wrong?" Alfred made his way over to Ivan and curiously peered over at the picture in his hands.

"Who are they?" Alfred asked rather sweetly. "My sisters." Ivan said sort of slowly. "How old are the? And what's their names? Where are they now?" This American sure was curious about Ivans sisters. Ivan was happy to tell him about his sisters. " My big sister turned 20 a week ago. Her name is Katyaushta and she's at a Ukranian coladge right now. She was born in Ukraine." Ivan said smiling as he pointed to her on the photo.

"And this is Natalia. She's my little sister. She turned 16 yesterday. She's over at a Belarusian private school. She was born over in Belarus." Ivan looked over to the American smilling at him. "Their pretty. I have brothers. Want to see them? We were all born in different countries to! Except me and one of my brothers go to school here while the other two go to school at the coladge down the road." Ivan smiled at him.

"Da. Thank you." He smilled politly. Alfred ran over to his bag and pulled out a photo. This is Mathew. He's 16 like your sister. He's just down the hall. He was born in Canada but his accent isn't all that strong. And this is Francis! He's 19 and he is down the roas, like I said. He was bron in France. This is my oldest brother, Arthur, he's 20 like your older sister. He was born right here in the UK!" Alfred smiled down at the photo of his family. He seemed nice... Mabye this school wouldn't be too bad.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is my first fanfict so i'm really sorry if it sucked. I think that if Ivan was in a situation like this he would be rather homesick and would miss his sisters alot. Also I think that Alfred, Mathew, Arthur, and Francis would make a pretty nice little family, don't you? Thank's for reading my first chapter! I am working on the second chapter already!**


	2. Chapter 2- New Memories

"Dude's this is Ivan! He's pretty cool ain't he?" Alfred and Ivan were sitting in the lunchroom with 3 other people. "E 'spaventoso..." said Feliciano. Alfred already told Ivan all their names. "Shut up Feliciano he is not." Lovino said glaring at the Russian. Ivan looked over at Alfred, confused at what the Italia had said. "Don't worry about it." Alfred whispered and smiled.

Ivan couldn't help but feel like a burden to Alfred's friends. "Alfred, how did you meet Ivan?" Mathew said sweetly and quitly. Mathew looked very similar to Alfred but acted completly different from him. Alfred smiled and started to tell his brother how Ivan and him meet. Alfred sure did like to talk.

"Ivan? What's Russia like?" Mathew asked smiling warmly over at the tall Russian. "It's cold and wet. The sun doesn't shine all that much but on the up side me and my sisters got to go sleding, and ice skating almost everyday. We also used to build snowmen to look like each other." Ivan laughed slightly while the comforting memories of his sisters ran through his head.

"Sounds like Canada. I think Canada has a bit more sunshine, eh?" The shy Canadaian anounced happily. "Italy is warm and nice~!" chirped in Feliciano who seemed to stop being all that afraid of Ivan. Ivan smilled over at the Italian and asked rather quickly but calmly "Do sunflowers grow in Italy?"

Ivan's smile stayed on his lips as he thought about his favorite flower. "Yes sunflowers do grow in Italy, are sunflowers your favorite flower Ivan?" Feliciano seemed to be getting more and more interested in the Russian. "Da." was all Ivan said. "Sunflowers are for girls. Stupid girly bastered." Lovino said grumpily. "Sunflowers are not for girls." Ivan said rather irated at the older Italian.

"Whatever." Lovino replied. "Uh who likes to play soccer?" Alfred asked quickly trying to change the subject. "I do!" chirped Feliciano. "Soccer is fun, da?" Ivan said smiling now. "Soccer is awesome dudes!" Alfred said smiling. "Soccer is fun, but not as fun as ice hockey." Mathew said with a tiny smile. "Ice hockey? You play to?" Ivan looked over the quite Canadain a little thrown off.

"Eh? Yeah. It's fun. You should join the ice hockey team this year, Ivan! We could use some better players." Ivan's smile brightened at what the Canadian had said. "Can you sign me up please? I realy don't know where to go and all..." Ivan said gently. "Sure!" Mathew smilled kindly at Ivan. That smile reminded him of big sister Katyaushta. He was comforted by the warmth of the smile while he replied softly "Thank you."

"Dude let's go!" Alfred smiled at Ivan before grabing his arm. "Or art teacher doesn't like us to be late! Common!" Ivan got up and followed the American to art room. When they entered, the few students that were in there gave Ivan dirty looks. A boy walked up to Alfred while still giving Ivan a dirty look. Ivan could hear the boy say to Alfred, "Why are you hanging out with this freak show, Alfred?"

"Because."

"Because why?"  
"He's new and shouldn't be alone on his first day, now should he?"

"You sound like Arthur."  
"Shut up Gilbert I do not." Alfred growled. "Alfred if you keep hanging around this guy tou will be called a loser just like him." "I will not Gilbert!" They glared at each other for a few seconds then the bell rang. Alfred and Ivan took seats in the middle of the room. "Hey i'm sorry about Gilbert. He just doesn't like new people all that much." Alfred gave Ivan a friendly smile. "It's okay comrade." Ivan said before the teacher came in to give the class instuctions...

*After school*

"Hey Ivan?" Alfred called over to Ivan without looking up from his laptop. "Yes Alfred?" Ivan called back looking up from his book for a moment. "How do you like school so far?" Alfred asked pausing his game and looking over to Ivan. "It is okay. Back home we never wore uniforms." Ivan said looking down to the vest covering the dress shirt. "Make any friends in classes we don't have together?" Alfred asked smiling at Ivan hoping a 'yes' would escape his lips.

Alfred didn't want Ivan to grow attached to Alfred by the end of the school year, since they would have to be sperated to go back to thier own countrys. "Not really. I do believe me and this Chinese child name Wang Yao are aquantince." Ivan said befor looking down at his book. Alfred always thought that Wang was a girl. But Alfred was wrong. Just like he was wrong about Felix being a girl.

Wang was a pretty smart kind while Felix on the other hand was a bit... Slow. Alfred gave Ivan a bright smile "Cool! Wang is pretty cool. Smart kid." Ivan smiled back at Alfred. "Alfred?" Ivan asked softly to the American. "Yes Ivan?" Alfred called back. "Will they give us some Pechika when we eat dinner?" Ivan asked smilling at the thought of his beloved pechika.

"Dude I don't even know what that is." Alfred laughed a bit at his own words. "It's a delicious Russian food. It is hard to explain. I can make some for you when we start cooking in Home-Ech if you want." "Sure why not" Alfred laughed a bit as he turned back to his laptop.

*Dinner Time*

"What is this crap?" Lovino asked staring at the burnt food on his plate. "It's pasta. I think." Feliciano replied to his brother. "Do they have any maple syrup to put on this?" Mathew asked softly. "Where's a McDonald's when you need one?!" Alfred asked staring at his plate. "It's not that bad." Ivan said nibbling on the burnt food.

"In Russia, if we burnt food, we still ate it." Alfred just stared at him in amazment. "You have some guts eating this crap." Alfred said slowly before trying a bite for himslef. Not to bad. Not good either. Reminded Alfred of Arthurs cooking when Francis was away on business.

**Author's note: Ok, so here's chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Again, I am really sorry if this isn't as good as you all hoped it to be, but please tell me if you have any ideas at all! Thank you~!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Start Of Somthing Beautifu

**Chapter 3- The Start Of Somthing Beautiful**

Ivan was getting tierd of being stared at like a freak. It was as if he was a giant monster. What made Ivan different from the rest of them? Other than the fact that he was taller than everyone else and wore his scarf everywere he went, he wasn't any different in his eyes! At least Alfred, Feliciano and Mathew excepted him.

Wang was starting to but it didn't seem like it was going to happen anytime soon. What was wrong with him? Ivan did not like being different. It made him feel like a freak. "Hey Ivan? Arthur and Francis is taking me and Mathew out to go swimming later on tonight. Want to go?" Alfred asked smilling over at the Russian who was doodling on a piece of paper.

"Da. Thank you Alfred." Ivan gave Alfred a weak smile. "Better start getting ready. Arthur wantes to take us out to dinner to." Alfred smiled at Ivan before grabing his swim trunks out of the closet. Ivan just smiled and walked over and grabed his swim trunks.

Ivan noticed how different his and Alfred's style was. Alfred's swim trunks had the American flag in bright neon colors on them with an eagle on the bottom left corner. As for Ivan's swim trunks, they were rather plain, the Russian flag in regular colors with a sunflower patched on where there was once a burn mark.

After the two were done dressing in their swim trunks they gathered the things that they would need. Towels, beach balls, etc. Alfred ran to the bathroom really fast and came out with a bottle of hair gel. "Alfred why do you have that?" Ivan asked staring at the bottle of gel that the American held. "Huh? Oh I want to keep Nantucket in place while swimming. He falls in my face sometimes."

Alfred smiled. Ivan looked at the cowlick on Alfred's head. Why did he call it Nantucket? Oh well. "This get's a little messy... Will you hold Texas for a minute? Please be carful." Alfred said while taking his glasses off and gentaly handing them over to Ivan. Alfed quickly applied the gel, ran it back to the bathroom, and smiled up at the Russian who was still holding the Americans' glasses.

"Thank you." Alfred said in a sing-songy voice. Ivan just stared at the American blankly. There was a knock at the door. Alfred grabed his shirt that mathched his swim trunks and answered the door. Ivan quickly grabbed his shirt and slid it on. Alfred smiled as he opened the door.

"Common Ivan! Arthur and Francis is here!" Ivan smied and hurried out the door behind Alfred and Mathew who had informed the American about his brothers being here. The three made their way past the loud crowd of kids in the corridor and down to the main office.

In the office there was two grown men sitting and chatting away with the principle. One had his hair to his shoulders, just like Mathew. He had a bit of stubble on his face and blue eyes. The other had hait that roughly covered his head. His eyes were green and his eyebrows were unusually thick.

"Hey Arthur! Hey Francis!" Alfred chirped happily at the sight of his brothers. Francis stood up and ran over to Alfred and Mathew kissing them both on each check. "Mes cheris! I missed you both! Oh~ how is this young man?" Francis asked looking over at Ivan."My name is Ivan." Ivan said politly with a kind smile on his lips. "You must be Alfred's and Matie's friend, oui?"

"Da."

"Francis! Quit harassing Alfred's friend!"

"I'm not harassing him-"

"Shut up Francis."

"Hey Arthur!"

"Hello Alfred." Arthur gave Alfred and Mathew a quick hug before facing over towards Ivan. "You must be Ivan. Alfred and Mathew seem to have taking a liking to you." Ivan just smilled at this. "Lets go swimming already!" Alfred said impatiently tapping his foot.

Arthur smiled at his little brother. "Go get in the car." Alfred grabed Ivans arm and started running out the door and to car. Mathew was struggling to stay caught up. "Alfred slow down!" Mathew pleaded his brother. Alfr3d ignored his brother and kept running. Alfred looked up to Ivan and smiled sweetly. "Alfred please look out for-" too late. Alfred face-planted into the flag pole. "Crap that hurt!"

"We were trying to warn you."

"Well- just- silence your face!" Ivan laughed at the two brothers conversation.

Ivan helped Alfred up and smiled at him. For some strange reason, Ivan just wanted to give Alfred a hug. He pushed that thought aside when Alfred tugged on his arm. "Common if we get there first we get to control the radio!" Alfred said smiling brightly up at the Russian.

The two quickly made thier was to the car before the Canadian even had the chance to catch up. Arthur, Francis, and Mathew hurried to car. Once they were all inside Alfred decided he wanted to tease his older brother.

"Arthur we're going to get hit by a car! Move over to the other side of the road!"

"Alfred we _are_ on the correct side of the road."

"No were not."

"Yes we are. Sit back Alfred."

"Fine. At least turn up the radio." Arthur sighed and turned the radio up for his little brother. "I didn't know they played this song in the UK!"

"You didn't know that?"  
"No Mr. Know-It-All."

"Alfred be nice."

"But it's hard to be nice when i'm bord."

"Oh Alfred..." Alfred smirked at his older brother and sat back, relaxed and listened to the radio.

Tonto, Jump On It, Jump On It, Jump On It!

Why were they singing about Indians?

Kemosabi, Jump On It, Jump On It, Jump On It!

Doesn't really matter if they are singing about Indians, it has a cool beat to it.

Custer, Jump On It, Jump On It, Jump On It!

Love this song.

Apache, Jump On It, Jump On It, Jump On It!

"We're here!" Alfred was snapped out of his thoughts. Why now? He was just starting to realx... Alfred got out of the car and happily waited for his tall Russian friend. This was going to be fun.

**Author's note: Okay so this is the 3rd chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it! I thought it would be fun writing about Ivan and Alfred going to the water park at night! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4-Time For Fun

**Chapter 4- Time For Fun**

It was fun eating with Alfred's family. It was really fuinny whatching Alfred and Arthur argue about the food.

"It's burnt."

"So?"

"It's gross, Arthur!"

"No it's not."

"You eat it then!"

"Now what's that got to do-"

"Your scared to eat it."

"No I-"

"I was right! Ivan isn't afraid to eat this burnt out crap now are you Ivan?" Ivan smiled and took a bite out of the burnt food. Not as bad as last time. "How's it tast?"

"Not as bad as last time I had burnt English food." Alfred smiled brightly and took a bite out of his food. "If Ivan will eat it; I will it." Arthur just gave Alfred a blank stare. Francis and Mathew smiled and tried to hold back a laugh from the expresion on Arthur's face.

After they finished the burnt, but not so bad, English food they were ready for the real fun to start. Arthur was repeating over and over the name of the water park. Finally after about 5 minutes of driving, they reached the water park. The three in the back-seat rushed out of the car and into the bulding.

It looked hudge! So many things to do in so little time... Alfred took his shirt off eagerly and smiled up at the Russian. "Take your shirt off Ivan." Ivan did as his friend asked. Alfred looked rather... nice with his shirt off. Ivan had to admit that. Mathew didn't as good as Alfred did.. but he still looked pretty nice to.

"Hurry up Arthur!"

"Alfred, hold on-"

"Your taking forever!"

"No I'm not-"

"Go on. We will be there in a few minutes." As soon as Alfred heard this he grabbed th Russians arm and walked quickly to the place where the tubes were laying. "Mattie, me and Ivan are going down together. Is that okay with you?"

"Go on. Have fun. I'm sure Francis will go down with me." Alfred and Ivan hurried up the stairs. The got to a blue slide. Alfred's smile just grew larger. "Do you want to be in the front?"

"Sure!" Alfred hoped on the front of the tube and waited for the Russian to follow behind.

As soon as Ivan was settled behind the American, they pushed off and started down the slide. It speed up in a matter of seconds. It got dark really fast, but you could see the opening where it lead out of the bowl-shaped slide. The spun around for a couple of minutes laughing and having fun. They finally got to the opening where the incline was rather rather steep.

They went realy fast at that point. When it finally came to an end, the two were laughing and having a great time. The got up quickly and went to the other slides. Before they knew it, it was time to leave. "Already? Can we atleast get a snack before we go?"  
"Yes, yes, we can."

"Did you three have fun?"  
"Da."  
"Yeah!"

"Yes, it was really fun." The three guys smiled laughing at how each said what slides they went on and how fun it was. On the way back, Alfred decided he wanted to sing a Kesha song.

_Right, right,_

_Turn off the lights_

_We gonna loose our minds tonight_

_Whats the deal yo_

_I love when it's all too much_

_5 a.m. turn the radio up_

_Where's the rock'n roll?_

_Party crasher Panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy Just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_

_All my under dogs_

_We will never be never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come one and come one and_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come one and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Slam slam_

_Oh hot damn_

_What part of party don't you understand_

_Wish you'd just freak out_

_Freak out already_

_Can't stop comin' in hot_

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

_It's so on right now_

_It's so freakin' on right now_

_Party crasher Panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy just get dancy_

_Why so serious?_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on_

_Raise your glass_

_Just come on and come one and raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Just come on and come on and raise your glass_

_Oh crap_

_My glass is empty_

_That sucks_

_So if your too school for cool_

_I mean_

_And you're treated like a fool_

_Treated like a fool_

_You can choose to let it go_

_We can always we can always_

_Party on our own_

_So raise your_

_Aw crap!_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_

_All my underdogs we will never be never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs we will never be never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_Won't you come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass for me_

_Just come on and come on and_

_Raise your glass_

_For me._

Everyone in the car laughed when Alfred's little song was over. As soon as they got out of the car they thanked Francis and Arthur and made their way back to their doorm-rooms. "Hey Ivan" Alfred asked once they were changed and relaxing in their beds. "Yes Alfred?"

"Do you know any good lullabyes? I thought you would be a really good singer, and I wanted to hear your voice. It's nice."

"I might know one or two."

_I found another point of view_

_Just a dead end avenue_

_I'm crawling close back to you_

_Just what I don't wanna do_

_Just what I don't wanna do_

_Is to fall in front of you_

_And you can break and you can mend_

_For all the wrongs that you defend_

_You learn the hard way in the end_

_So stay in my memory_

_You can hide out there_

_Don't take all my thoughts today_

_So I can start to begin again_

_So stay in my memory_

_You can hide out there_

_Don't take all my thoughts today_

_So I can begin again_

_So I don't wanna be left with all this I plan to be there_

_Right by your side_

_Now it seems that it could be_

_Just a dream with you and me_

_I don't wanna be left with all this I_

_Plan to be there_

_Plan to be right by your side_

_Oh_

_So stay in my memory_

_You can hide out there_

_Don't take all my thoughts today_

_So I can begin again_

_So stay in my memory_

_You can hide out there_

_Don't take all my thoughts today_

_So I can start to begin again_

_And you and I we had the stars_

_And you and I we had the stars_

_And you and I we had the stars_

_And you and I we had the stars_

_And you and I we had the stars_

_And you and I we had the stars_

_I don't wanna be left with all this I_

_Plan to be there_

_Plan to be right_

_By your side_

_Oh_

_So stay in my memory_

_You can hide out there_

_Don't take all my thoughts today_

_So I can start to begin again_

_So I can start to begin again_

When Ivan finished he looked over to see his American friend fast asleep. Ivan smiled to himself before he said softly, "Goodnight my dear."

**Author's note: Okay so that's chapter 4! The song that Alfred was listening to at the end of chapter 3 was 'Apache (Jump On It)'. The song Alfred was singing in the car on the way back from was 'Raise your glass' and the song Ivan sang to Alfred was 'Stay in my memory'. And yes Ivan did say 'goodnight my dear'. Yes for 'Raise your glass' I did use the clean version. I don't really like cursing. Also I was listening to the songs when I was writing. :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
